Welcome to my Nightmare
by CrayCrayTay2
Summary: Katie Brewster had grown to dislike her brother ever since he had dated Amy and ditched her, Adam and Ed for Mark and Ben. She grows suspicious when Adam doesn't show up. With all of the missing people from school going around, Katie meets mysterious, new neighbor in Jerry Dandridge. What happens when Charley discovers his dark intentions with Katie?
1. Dumpster

**OUTFITS ARE ON POLYVORE**

 **I ONLY OWN KATIE BREWSTER**

* * *

I had just finished my quick breakfast before hearing my mom call me down. "Katie, help me with the signs!" I heard my mom said. I went out into the garage and I was just in time to hear my mom scold at my brother, Charley. Him and I have been growing distant as of late because of his girlfriend, Amy Peterson.

Don't get me wrong, Amy is nice and all. It's just the people that she hangs out with. Charley also keeps on ditching our other friends, Adam and Ben for the pair of dickeheaded idiots known as Mark and Ben. And I have dated Mark back in Sophomore/Junior year and let me say that it was not worth it.

I mean, nobody is going to be a dick to my friends in front of me and nobody is going to treat me in a sexist way.

I was snapped out of my daydream as my mom spoke up. "Is he ever going to remove that dumpster?" I heard my mom ask as I turned and saw the dumpster that is next door on the driveway. "Oh, mom, come on. You got to get over it." Charley said to my mom. I scoffed. "Attitude, much?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and Charley gave me a short glare. "You've been stressed or something." my mom stated. "Amy?" my mom asked as she and I grabbed a sign. "Amy's good...hasn't dumped me yet." Charley replied.

"You know, getting what you want can be stressful. Especially when you're not used to getting it. More to lose." she said. "You reading those books again? The Power of Whatever-The-Hell? Because they're definitely not working." he asked and muttered something else. "You still tripping out over the dumpster?" I asked. "It's an eyesore. I'm trying to get people to move in, no join the legions leaving town." she complained. "I like that word "Legions"." he muttered. "Hello. Can we get some help here?" I asked.

My mom sighed. "When the Perrys moved there…" she started but was cut off by Charley. "When the Perrys there, they were the greatest neighbors ever, but they moved." Charley said, grabbing a sign. "And I thought you were happy when the house was sold?" I asked, but her eyes were on the dumpster. "He's not digging a pool, so where did all of this concrete come from?" my mom asked. "Very good question. Maybe you should spy on him some more and find out." Charley said. "Charley, he's 13-feet from our house." I said. "Katie's right. That's not spying. It's merely observing." my mom said.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Amy pull up in her car. Two of her friends were in the car as well. "Hi Mrs. Brewster, hi Katie." Amy said. I gave Amy a small smile. "Hi honey, hi girls." my mom said. Charley was about go down the driveway to Amy's car, but then my mom stopped him.

"Oh, Ed called again." my mom said. "Yeah?" Charley asked. "I'm tired of making excuses for you, Charley. If you don't want to talk to him, just tell him." my mom said. "Kind of defeats the purpose." Charley said. I scoffed as I went back in my house.

When I went inside, I had grabbed my backpack and I couldn't help feeling eyes burn in the back of my skull. I looked up and in the mirror, there was no reflection. I shook off the feeling as I went back downstairs and I meet up with my mom.

"You're not getting a ride with Amy?" my mom asked. I just shook my head. "Hon, you are not helping yourself by not getting along with her." my mom said. "I don't have a problem with Amy, mom. I just can't stand Charley's new friends." I said. "I'll catch you later." I said as I went into my 1967 Chevrolet Impala and drove off to school.


	2. Jerry Dandridge

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **THO12120445: I will and I also love the movie as well :D**

 **Guest: I will**

* * *

I had made it to school, the well-known hellhole that it is. I am lucky that I am graduating a month early because I am an advanced student. I have worked my ass off to get into an Ivy League college and there is no way I was backing out on it and because I was getting early admissions, I have a part-time job down at the mall at Hot Topic.

I had made it to my class and Mrs. Grenada started to do roll call.

"Ben Wegner?" she asked.

"Here." Ben replied.

"Nick Straley? Nick?"

It was common here in Clark County. People would go missing and nobody would have their whereabouts.

"Courtney Frank?" she asked.

"Here." she replied.

"Adam Johnson? Adam?" she called out.

I turned to Adam's empty desk after hearing him not call out. I find it kind of strange because Adam is too much of a goody-two-shoes to even skip classes and he also has a perfect attendance record.

"Katie Brewster?" she continued. "Here." I said and roll call continued and class eventually began. I was walking to my next class and I felt something smack my ass. I turned and of course, it was Mark and Ben. Mark was looking at me with a smirk and I punched him across the face and I headbutted Ben and it was ending up with me getting Mark into a submission hold that is like AJ Lee's Black Widow. "Here's the thing you need to learn, you want me, you gotta earn me." I growled as I let go of him.

"Fuck you, Brewster." Mark wheezed out. "Asswipe." I said as I walked away. People knew not to mess with me because of my short temper. I went up to my locker and beside me was my best friend, Edward Lee, or Evil Ed. "I need to talk to you and Charley." Ed said as he dragged me along towards where Charley is.

"What is it, Ed? I need to be in class in about less than 3 minutes." I said. "You know Adam's missing, right?" Ed asked. "What do you mean, Adam's missing?" I asked. I could see how Ed would think that Adam would go missing, but I think he's taking that conspiracy theory to the extreme. "I keep trying him. No texts, no phone calls, nothing." Ed said. "Ed, you know he's not the only one that is gone." I said. "Kids aren't coming to school. It happens all the time." Charley said, carelessly. "Adam is too much of a goody-two-shoes to skip class and you know that. Remember the surgery he had?" I asked. Adam had surgery to remove his tonsils and he was supposed to stay home, but he didn't listen and still went to school anyway. "So, what do you want me to do about it?" Charley asked. "Just meet me at Adam's house. We'll check around and see if he's okay." Ed said. "I can't. I'm sorry. I'm busy." Charley said. "With who? With your new best friends, dumb and dumber, your stereotypical blonde girlfriend or both?" I asked, chuckling humorlessly. "Katie…" Charley started. "I'll meet you over by Adam's house. I might be a little late because I work a late shift." I said, walking away to class.

The day has gone by quickly and I was on my way home because I have to change into my work outfit. After hours of working when it was almost quarter to eight, my shift is up. I had made it up the driveway as the iconic lyrics of 'Bohemian Rhapsody' is coming out of the stereo. I took my key out of the ignition and I got out of my car. "Katie, come and meet our new neighbor." I heard my mom call out. I looked over and my mom was with a man who has dark brown hair and he seemed really pale. I couldn't tell if his eyes are a coal black or a very dark shade of brown. He is also very tall, considering the fact that I made it up to his shoulders.

"Katie, this is our new neighbor…" my mom started but the man cuts my mom off. "Jerry Dandridge." the man said. I have one thing to say, Jerry is very charming. "Katie Brewster." I said as I shook his hand. The three of us exchanged some small talk and then Charley and Amy came up to us.

"Jerry, this is my son, Charley, and his...I don't know. Do we say girlfriend?" my mom asked. I smirked at Charley's discomfort. "Hi. I'm Amy." Amy said. "Hey, Jerry." Jerry greeted. "Nice to meet you." Amy giggled. "So, Jerry is our new neighbor at the Perry place." my mom explained to Charley. "And he's handy." my mom added. "No kidding." Amy agreed. "Ah, images I can't get out of my mind." I said. Jerry gave me an amused smirk and I rose an eyebrow at him.

Isn't he like a lot older than me?

"I'm sorry about the mess, Charley. I was just saying to your mom and sister I'll have the dumpster gone by tomorrow." Jerry explained to Charley. "It doesn't bother me. My mom was…" Charley started but was cut off by my mom. "Jerry does night construction on the Strip." my mom said, not wanting to get embarrassed by Charley.

"You play ball? I'm always looking for a pick-up game." Jerry explained. "Yeah, no, I do. Definitely." Charley said. I gave Charley a disbelieving look as Amy laughed. "I do." Charley said in defense. "It's more of a collector thing, the shoes. He's obsessed. They sleep on sidewalks to get them." my mom said. "I play, though." Charley said. 'Do you, though? Do you really?" I asked. "It takes a real man to wear puce. I like them." Jerry said. "So, I'd like to invite you guys inside, but it's a mess. I've been meaning to." he added. "Be neighborly." my mom muttered and Jerry nods in agreement. "A drink. Something." Jerry added. After a long awkward silence, Jerry spoke up again. "Soon." he said. "Yeah, you bet. And thank you so much with the help." my mom said. "It's the least I could do." Jerry said as he gave me one longing look and walked away.

My mom, Charley, Amy, and I are now walking towards the garage. "My God. Why did you blow him off?" Amy asked my mom. "Amy, come on. A guy that good looking still single? I bet he's a player." I said. "Nice, mom. Breaking it down." Charley said. "I've had enough man troubles. I am not getting suckered again." my mom said. Charley's phone went off and his eyes went wide. "Oh, man. I got to go." Charley said. "What?" Amy asked. "I'll call you later." Charley said as he kissed Amy's cheek and grabs me by the arm and drags me somewhere.

Geez, didn't he heard of dislocated bones?


	3. Just Like Him

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Guest: You're welcome. And thank you**

 **Heda Targaryen: I will :)**

 **Applejax XD: Thanks and here is the next chapter**

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

What both Charley and Katie don't know is that their new next door neighbor is watching them walk away from their house.

* * *

 **Katie's POV:**

Charley and I finally arrived at Adam's house where we were met by Ed. "Dude, where the hell have you two been?" Ed asked. "You said after school." Charley said. "Yeah, I mean right after. This is dusk." Ed stated. "In my defense, I worked a late shift." I said in defense. "Still. Don't you two know what that means?" Ed asked. "No. We have no idea. Let me consult in my pocket dictionary." Charley replies, sarcastically. "Nice" Ed muttered before knocking on the door.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Ed asked. "Nope." Ed muttered before ringing the doorbell. But there was no answer. Ed then snuck into the house through the dog door that Adam's parents have. He opens the door and lets Charley and I in. "This is nuts." Charley mutters as Ed opens up a dufflebag. "I really hate to tell you this, but that guy, your neighbor, he's a vampire, guys." Ed said.

Ed….I love you like another brother, but this is not funny.

Charley wasn't buying it. "Our neighbor? Next door?" Charley asked. "Yeah." Ed replied. "Jerry? We just met him." I said. "Okay, Jerry." Ed muttered as he pulls out a wooden stake. "That is a terrible vampire name. Jerry?" Charley said. "I didn't name him, man. I'm just reporting the facts." Ed stated as he walked down the hall. "Dude." Charley sighed out as I followed him. I felt something burning in the back of my skull and when I turned around, nothing was there. I just shook my head and continue to venture through Adam's house.

"Hello? Adam?" Ed whispered as we went up the stairs. Then, Charley stomps, heavily. "Shh!" Ed hissed. "Yo. It's Ed." Ed whispered as we went into to one of the rooms. Then, Ed got startled and started stabbing the cardboard cut-out with a stake and a crucifix. "Geez, I feel stupid. It's a cardboard cut-out." Ed said. "Nice." Charley said, sarcastically.

"They're not here, dude." Charley said. "It's not just them, okay. Listen to me. I saw this thing on channel 13 where there was this lady who escaped an attacker that tried to bite her." Ed said. "Why are you walking like that?" Charley asked, noticing how Ed was walking very cautiously.

"All right. Listen to me. Adam and I graphed out all the attacks, all the disappearances. Whole families, gone." Ed said. "It happens all the time. Nobody lives in Vegas. They just pass through." Charley stated. " _You two_ live in Vegas. That's your house there in the center, next to his house and Perry's old place." Ed started, showing us a graph of our subdivision. "His windows are completely blacked out." Ed said. "Lots of people have blacked out windows. They work on the Strip at night, sleep during the day." Charley said. "Which is why it's the perfect plan. It fits!" Ed said. "What? That Jerry's a Dracula?" Charley asked as all of us went out of the room. "No. Dracula is one specific vampire. I'm telling you..." Ed started but was cut off by Charley.

"Dude, I know what you're telling me. I'm making fun of you. I'm mocking you." Charley said. I glared at Charley when he said that. "Awesome." Ed said, sarcastically. "You read way too much Twilight." Charley said. "That's fiction, okay. This is real. He's a real monster, and he's not brooding, or lovesick, or noble. He's the fucking shark from Jaws. He kills, he feeds, and he doesn't stop until everyone around him is dead. And I seriously am so angry you think I read Twilight." Ed said.

I should seriously quote Ed on what he just said about Twilight.

I just shook my head at Charley as I followed Ed out, but Ed came back in. "You two haven't asked him in, have you? Because he obviously can't get in without an invitation. I know that you two know that." Ed said. I think Ed is forgetting that a vampire can get in without an invitation when the location is abandoned. "You're on drugs, dude." Charley said. "No, well….yeah. But I thought you'd take my word on this, man. I have hard evidence at home." Ed said. "Okay." Charley said as Ed went into his parents room. When there was no sign, he walked out.

"All right, listen. We have to stake him in his nest, okay? Us three. But not now. It's too dark. We should go during the day. That's what I read on Peter Vincent's website." Ed said. "The magician?" Charley asked. "Yeah." Ed replied. "The magician with the bandanna and the leather pants and the tattoos?" I asked. "Yes. He's the master of dark forces. He studies vampire methodology. What else do you need?" Ed asked. Then, the two exchanged wows for a little while. "Guys!" I snapped, making them stop.

"Can we just pretend for one minute that you're not a complete douchebag?" Ed asked. "Finally! Someone says it." I said. "Evil, this was fun when we were eight." Charley said. "And by eight, you mean sixteen?" I asked. "Whatever! The point is that I grew up. If you don't want to, it's fine, but don't get an attitude because I'd rather have a life than make shit up." Charley said. "I get it. You're so cool, Brewster. Go ahead and join your Clark High early peakers, and that includes your girlfriend." Ed said. "Shut up." Charley muttered. "She's undeniably doable, yes, I'll give you that, but we used to make fun of her and her friends." Ed continued. "Shut up." Charley muttered. "She's a skank. We used to make fun…." Ed continued. "Shut up!" Charley yelled as he shoved Ed. My eyes filled with tears as I put a hand over my gaping mouth as I took a step back.

He's gone.

My twin brother is really gone.

Gone forever.

"Adam's gone and you act like you don't give a shit. What the fuck happened to you? We were inseparable." Ed said, sadness clear in his voice. "You know, when my life started to get better? When I stopped being friends with you." Charley said. Ed then got up, without saying anything, and stormed out of Adam's house. A tear went down my cheek and Charley notices it. "Katie…" he started but I stopped him by putting a hand up to stop him from coming towards me.

"Stop! Okay. Just stop. As far as I'm concerned, I have no friend anymore, I have no brother anymore, you are just someone else that is blood related to me. You are turning into our father." I cried out as I exit Adam's house.

I wiped off the remaining tears that were on my face. I squinted my eyes as I saw the brightness of headlights. As the vehicle drew closer, I could see that it's a truck and I could see that the truck was stopping by me. "I'm not an escort, you know!" I exclaimed but then the truck pulled up to me and it was none other than Jerry Dandridge that is driving the truck. Right now, he has an amused expression etched onto his face.

My cheeks flushed of embarrassment as Jerry chuckled. "You need a ride?" Jerry asked. I raised an eyebrow. "Didn't I just say something about not being an escort?" I asked, suspicion laced in my voice. "We're just neighbors, Katie. Nothing wrong with being neighborly." Jerry said. I sighed out. "Fine." I said as I got into the shotgun seat of Jerry's truck and he drove off.

"I've notice that there is this tension between you and your brother." Jerry started as he drove. "It's that obvious, huh?" I asked and I sighed. "I don't know. I mean, he pretty much did a 180 over the past few months and he went from dork to douchebag. It even went to the extent of him ditching our friends we had since day 1 for Tweedle-dum and Tweedle-dee." I said. "It sucks, doesn't it?" Jerry asked and I raised my eyebrow in questioning. "Bad things always happen to the good people." Jerry continued. "I guess they do." I muttered as Jerry pulled up to my house.

"Thanks again for the ride, Jerry." I said and he smirked in response. I got out of his truck and I went into my house. After what Charley did to Ed made me sick to my stomach, so I lost my appetite. I told my mom that I wasn't hungry and I changed into my pajamas and I went into bed and thinking about what Jerry said.


	4. Video Evidence

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Guest: Thanks :)**

 **Applejax XD: Indeed he has**

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

Charley got home not long after after Katie went to sleep. Charley silently went upstairs and he silently opens up Katie's door and to see that she is asleep with her earbuds in her ears, signalling that she is listening to music while she is sleeping. That's when Charley got to thinking.

Was Ed right about Jerry?

Charley wasn't oblivious with the looks that Jerry was throwing Katie's way, and he needs to protect Katie by making her stay away from Jerry.

Speaking of Ed, he just ran into Mark while he was on his skateboard. He manages to lose sight of him by jumping over the fences to yard to yard. Once Ed notices that he made Mark lose sight of him, Ed turns and runs into a body. Ed looked up and it was Jerry, who was looking at him with a steely expression. "Shit!" Ed hissed as he got up. "You back the fuck up! I'm armed! I know how to use this thing!" Ed growled as he knocked on the door, hoping that someone would answer. Once Ed knows that nobody's coming, he grabs a paint bucket and chucks it at the door, making the glass shatter. Ed enters the house and he knows that Jerry can't come in without an invitation, but Ed didn't know that a vampire doesn't need an invitation when it comes to abandoned houses.

"Forget it, Jerry. No invitation. You can't get in." Ed said with a smirk, which falters when Jerry steps into the house with a smirk on the vampire's face. "Oh, shit." Ed muttered. "Abandoned. I thought you did your homework. You've been watching me. I've been watching you, like I've been watching her. It seems fair." Jerry said and Ed's eyes widened.

The _her_ is none other than one of his best friends, Katie Brewster.

He knows that Jerry has been watching Katie for a little while now and he has video evidence for proof. With that, Ed runs up the stairs and runs into one of the rooms of the abandoned houses as Jerry comes up the stairs, whistling ominously. He sniffs the air, hoping to get Ed's scent while Ed goes into the bathroom and locks the door.

Ed opens up the window and he gets out of the bathroom and onto the roof. He carefully gets off of the roof and his foot landed the wrong way. Meanwhile, he doesn't know that Jerry was sitting on one of the lawn chairs. "That look like it hurt." Jerry said, and that obviously scared Ed and he tripped over some lawn furniture and landed in the pool. "You bit off more than you can chew." Jerry stated as he was walking towards the pool. "It's too late! I told people what you are. You've been made!" Ed said. "And you think that anyone's going to believe you." Jerry said. "Don't play that crap, don't play that mind shit with me. I'm serious. Try me." Ed hissed.

"Okay." Jerry started as he steps into the pool. "You say you're glad you're different." he started. "Get back!" Ed yelled. "How can you be in a place like this? These people, even your best friend, you're nothing to him now." Jerry said. Ed wants to deny it, but sadly, it was the truth. "No." Ed whispered. "You were born for this. And you know it. It's a gift." Jerry added. "At least leave Katie alone." Ed said, weakly. "Oh, you know I can't do that." Jerry said. A stray tear went down Ed's face as Jerry bites into his neck.

The last thought that Ed had before turning into a vampire is that he hopes that Charley isn't to ignorant about his own flesh and blood's life.

* * *

 **Katie's POV:**

I went outside to the driveway and I saw the dumpster being hauled. "Good on his word, am I right?" my mom asked me. "Oh, yeah." I replied. "Hey, Mrs. Brewster, hey Katie." Amy greeted as she got out of her Volkswagen Beetle. I gave Amy my usual small smile. "Hey you." my mom greeted. "Is Charley up yet?" she asked. I just shrugged. I know that Charley is awake, but ever since what he did yesterday, I kind of have been giving him the silent treatment. "You try. My voice seems to be some frequency that he can't hear." my mom replied. "Charley!" Amy yelled up. "Coming." I heard Charley reply.

"I'll see you later." I said as I put my backpack in my car. "But school doesn't start…" Amy started, but I cut her off. "Bye. Can't be late." I said as I got into my car and put the key in the ignition before driving off to school. I was now in my Calculus class and the teacher is giving out the usual roll call.

"Brad Thompson?"

"Here."

"Elliot Turner?"

"Here."

"Erin Holmes?"

"Here."

"Ed Lee? Edward Lee?"

When I didn't hear Ed call out, my gut had this weird feeling that something was up. I turned and Ed wasn't even in his seat. Maybe he's sick or something.

Then, I realized that Ed, Adam, and I have perfect attendance records.

I shook that feeling off as I continued on with school.

* * *

 **Charley's POV:**

Now, something is up because when I didn't see Ed in class, something is wrong because both Adam, Ed, and Katie have perfect attendance records. Ever since what happened over at Adam's house, Katie has been ignoring me. I was about to ask her if she would come with me to Ed's house, but my mom told me that Katie has been working late shift at the mall for like the next month or two.

I had made it over to Ed's house and rang the doorbell. I was greeted by Mrs. Lee. "Charley!" she greeted me, kindly. "Hey, Mrs. Lee." I greeted back. "What a nice surprise. Come in." she said and I went into the house. "Rick, Charley's here." she said to her husband. "This looks great." I said. "Thank you." she said as she gave me a hug. "Look at you. So handsome!" she complimented as Mr. Lee came over to me. "Hey. Ed said you really sprouted up. Look at you. How's it going?" Mr. Lee asked. "Ed's going to be so sorry he missed you." Mrs. Lee said.

Wait, Ed wasn't even in class.

"Oh, he's not here?" I asked. "No. He leaves early." Mr. Lee said. "Um...do you mind if I run upstairs and...there's a book that we need?" I asked, smoothly lying. "Of course. Make yourself at home." Mrs. Lee said as I went upstairs.

I went up to Ed's room and it was pitch dark. There was a little bit of sunshine coming through the window, but most of it is covered by the window curtains. He has posters all up in his room and I opened his notebook that has a vampire checklist of: wooden stakes, holy water, holy crosses, rosary beads, garlic, bible, leather neck guard, wooden spear, water guns (soakers), flashlights, mirrors, torch, and torch fuel, and as I look further into his notebook, there was drawings on how to construct a cross stake, a torch stake, and a stake gun.

Ed seems very serious about Jerry being a vampire.

"Oh, man." I muttered. I look onto his computer and it was on Peter Vincent's website. " _Peter Vincent. Welcome to Fright Night."_ the announcer said, but I closed the page. I looked over at a folder that is named 'The Jerry Diaries'. I clicked on the folder and there was a bunch of videos on there. I clicked on the video that is labeled 'Dumpster'. "Oh, Adam. Here he comes. You see? You see what I'm saying?" I heard Ed say. On the video, it looks like someone has been pushing the wheelbarrow towards the dumpster.

But the problem is, there is no one pushing the dumpster and it looks like it was pushing itself and I think the person who was pushing the wheelbarrow was Jerry.

"He's a guy with a wheelbarrow. The horror." I heard Adam say, sarcastically. "Don't be a dick. You know what I'm trying to prove." I hear Ed say and the video was finished.

Then, I clicked on the video that is labeled Jerry_arriving. "There. That's his truck." Ed said. In the video, it looks like Jerry's truck was driving itself. "Fuck! Fuck me! Oh, he didn't look." Ed hissed. Then it looks like the door to Jerry's truck had opened and then closed by itself. "That's him right there, Adam. He does not show up in the video. He's so nailed. So nailed." Ed said and the video was over.

I close the video and I saw a video that looks suspicious. The file name is 'Katie' and I opened the video. The video starts out when I saw Katie's car go up our driveway. "It's just Katie's car. What's the problem with that?" I hear Adam ask. "Dude, just shut up. Look." I hear Ed hiss out. I saw the front door to Jerry's door opened and closed. "Wait, is he looking at Katie?" I hear Adam say. "Yeah. It's like he's stalking her." Ed said and the video is over. I close out of the video as a stray tear went down my face.

Our neighbor has been stalking my sister and she has no idea about it.


	5. There Are Bad People Out There

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Applejax XD: Indeed he has**

 **Guest: You're welcome**

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

After seeing the video of Jerry watching Katie, Charley went home. He felt sick to his stomach that neither him or his sister knew that Jerry has been watching her. He finally made it back to his house and he noticed the trash bin on the corner of the driveway. Once he puts it away, when he turned around, Jerry was behind him. "Hey, guy." Jerry said. "Hey...guy" Charley said, nervously. "You could really do me a solid." Jerry said. "What's that?" Charley asked. "I got a girl on her way over for a beer, and I'm all out of beer." Jerry said. "That….That sucks." Charley said, hesitantly. "Set me up. I'll pay you back two times, one for your mom and one for you, also one for your sister. What do you say?" Jerry asked. "Uh, yeah. Let me do that….right now. I'll go check what we got in the fridge." Charley said, still nervous as he stands face-to-face with the guy who has been stalking his sister. "Okay." Jerry simply replies. "Cool. Just give me a second." Charley says as he turns to walk into his house with Jerry following him.

"Let's see what we got." Charley says as he walks into the kitchen. "Mom's kind of a….light domestic kind of mother." Charley says, not knowing that Jerry had stopped outside of the threshold. Charley went towards the fridge as Jerry speaks up. "Nice kitchen. Good cabinet work." Jerry said as if he was waiting for Charley to invite him in. "Thanks." Charley said as he went back into the fridge and pulled out the six-pack of beer. "You cool with Budweiser?" Charley asks. "Yeah, that works." Jerry said. Then, Charley drops the beer. "Oh shit!" Charley hissed out and as soon as he dropped the beer, Katie walks through the door at the exact same time.

"Charley? Is everything okay?" Katie asked. "Y-Yeah, everything's fine, Katie!" Charley calls back to Katie. Then, he hears Katie going upstairs by hearing the footsteps leading to the upstairs area. Charley didn't know that Jerry's eyes had darkened once he had heard Katie's voice. "Can me to help you with that?" Jerry asked. "No, no. No….I mean, I got it." Charley said, quickly. "I just….yeah, I got it." Charley said as he was cleaning up the big shards of glass that was from the beer bottle. "Sorry it's not a sixer." Charley said as he walked up to Jerry. He was about to give him the sixer, but he stopped when he found out that his hand stopped at the door, but not in the kitchen. That action just heightened Charley's suspicions on him, and Jerry could easily sense it. Charley reluctantly gives the beers to Jerry. Jerry was about to leave until he spoke up.

"This girl, tonight, she's a handful." Jerry said and then chuckled. "Women who look a certain way….they need to be managed. It's true." Jerry started to which Charley starts to sheepishly nod. "Your dad ducked out on you, huh? Your mom, she didn't exactly say, but there's a kind of neglect. It gives off a scent. I hope you don't mind me saying that you've got a lot on your shoulders. You three, alone….and your girl, Amy? She's ripe. I bet there's a lot of guys dying to pluck that. Same goes for your sister, Katie. She has this innocence and vulnerability that attracts the wrong guys. And your mom too. You don't see it. Maybe you do, maybe you do, but she's putting it out." Jerry said and Charley felt bile rise up to his stomach when he spoke about the three girls that are in his life.

"It's on you to look out for them. You up for that, guy?" Jerry asked. "I think I can manage." Charley said, having the courage to muster that out. "Good. Because there are a lot of bad people out there, Charley. Everyone's got to look out for their own business." Jerry said, being dead serious. "Thanks for the beers." he adds in as he walks away from the house.

 **Katie's POV**

I changed out of my outfit that I wore to work into a Ravenclaw tank top, a Ravenclaw varsity jacket, Hogwarts Alumni joggers, and blue converse. I was planning on going to the video store to rent out some movies and to the grocery store for some food. I went downstairs and Charley closed the door and locked it. "Uh, I'm going down to the video store then down to the grocery store. Do you need anything?" I asked. "Wait, Katie. You can't go out there." Charley said, rushing up to me.

I gave him a confused look. "Is there some kind of invasion going on out there? Because if there is, I call dibs on being the Daryl Dixon of the group." I said. "What? No. It's not about that. It's about...our neighbor." Charley said. "Jerry?" I asked in disbelief. "Yeah. Look. I think Ed might be right about him." he replied. "The vampire part of it?" I asked. "Yeah." he said as if it were obvious. I looked over at a nearby window from the corner of my eye and I saw Jerry with Doris, a neighbor of ours. Doris is really nice and had babysat for me when I was younger, but I felt bile rise in my stomach when I saw Doris with Jerry. "Oh, yeah. Jerry and Doris hooking up….I'm so terrified." I said, sarcastically, yet trying to hold in some sort of anger. "Just don't invite him into the house. He's no Edward Cullen." Charley said.

"Oh, come on, Charley. You know that I would pick real men like Damon Salvatore and Eric Northman over a sparkling fairy princess any other day. And now you start caring after the past few months?" I snapped. "Katie, I…." Charley started. "Don't you have someone upstairs to be with?" I asked, reminding him about Amy. He got silent and I turned around and left.

The movies I got were consisted of: Halloween, Scream, Evil Dead, The Lost Boys, and From Dusk Till Dawn. I actually tried to avoid getting the two vampire movies, but I really don't care what Charley said about Jerry being a vampire because I know for a fact that there is no way in hell vampires exist. I got over to the grocery store and I got stuff like Puff Corn, Ice Cream, and stuff like that. While I had driven home, the radio was playing starts to play music after the continuous commercials.

 _Carry on my wayward son,  
_ _For there'll be peace when you are done  
_ _Lay your weary head to rest  
_ _Don't you cry no more_

The song that was playing on the radio, which was _Carry On Wayward Son_ by Kansas, had only gotten to the chorus when I pulled up on the driveway. I gotten out of the car and I saw the cops leaving Jerry's house. "Everything alright, Jerry?" I asked, and he turned around to face me. "Oh, yeah. Everything's fine alright." Jerry said as he got into his truck and pulled out of his driveway. I went to the backseat and got out my food and the movies that I rented. I dialed in the code for the garage and it opened. I closed the garage door again before going inside. "Charley, I'm back!" I called up, but I heard nothing. I set my food on the island before going upstairs. "Charley?" I asked, while going upstairs and when I reached his room, he wasn't there and because I don't see Amy as well, I'm assuming that she is gone as well.

I went downstairs and grabbed a movie out, which was Scream, and I watched it. I only got to Friday the 13th (aka the second one I watched) before I fell asleep.


	6. No House equals No Invitation

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Guest: There shall be more**

 **Applejax XD: Indeed someone has been jealous**

* * *

School has gone by really quick as did my shift at work. I got in through the back door because the front door was locked. "You are flipping out. You're acting all weird. You're blowing everything off. Is that a stake?" Amy was going off at Charley and I also noticed a wooden stake in my brother's hand.

He is really taking this vampire thing too seriously.

"No. Maybe." Charley said, sheepishly. "Look, even if you are losing it, you do not get to blow me off. You don't go from something to nothing overnight. You're not nothing to me, Charley. So whatever is happening, I would like you to talk to me, to tell me what's going on." Amy said. My mom and I exchanged the same looks as we are now caught into the couple drama that is going on between my brother and his girlfriend.

"I got it." I said as I heard a knock on the door. "No! Don't answer it. Please don't answer it." Charley said, rushing in front of me. "Amy's right. You're slowly losing it." I said. "This is ridiculous, Charley." my mom said. "Jane, it's Jerry from next door." I heard Jerry say from the other side. I was about to get the door, then Charley held me back. "Don't answer the door." Charley said. "This is my house and I will answer the door if I want to." my mom said. "But, mom!" Charley hissed, holding my mom back. "Jane, I need to talk to you and Katie." Jerry said. "Just hold on!" my mom exclaimed back. "Now. Your son is harassing me." Jerry said.

I gave Charley a cold expression. "Charley Brewster, what the fuck did you do?" I asked, growling at him. "Nothing, nothing." he lied. "Look, whatever he says…" he started and Jerry spoke up again. "Jane, he broke into my house." he said. "Okay, I need to take a few minutes." I said, walking away from my brother and sitting down on the couch and reading some FanFiction to cool me down. "I'd rather not take this to the authorities, but I will. I have no choice. He's sick! He's deluded." I heard Jerry say. "Go get the authorities." my mom said. Charley was now checking all of the windows. "What is he doing?" I asked. "Whatever it is, it's not good." Charley said.

"We're all right just as long as we stay inside because obviously he can't get in without an invitation." Charley said as my mom, Amy, and I look at him, weirdly. "Like a vampire?" Amy and I asked in unison. "Yeah, really, like a vampire." Charley said. "This is the joke for Amy, right? I can't believe you got Jerry to go along with this." my mom said. "Take this." Charley said, giving my mom and Amy crosses and giving me my cross necklace.

Why the hell was Charley going through my room?

You know what, I don't want to know the answer to it.

"Okay. Vampire protection." I said to my mom and Amy. "I don't think this is funny." Amy said. Then, I looked out the window and it was something I want erased out of my mind. "Mom." I muttered and that got her attention as she was now looking outside to the yard. "Shit. The fuck is he doing to my yard?" my mom asked, hissing that out.

Jerry was digging out chunks of the ground. And the chunks were gigantic. "That's inhuman." I muttered. He finished digging a massive hole in the ground and he got a pipe and a saw that is cutting into the pipe. "What's that?" I heard Amy ask out. I sniffed the air and I smelled it too. Jerry now has a lighter and my eyes widened. "Shit, it's the gas!" I hissed out as he threw the lighter in. An explosion came out of the fireplace and the oven. We all jumped over the couch. The house got caught on fire as Jerry went towards the window. "Don't need an invitation if there's no house." Jerry said.

"Come on. Come on!" Charley said and we followed him. We got to the garage. "Get in! I'll drive!" my mom exclaimed. Amy and I got in the back as Charley and my mom were in the front seat. "Jesus Christ, Charley, what the hell is going on?" my mom asked. "Whatever the hell it is, just floor it!" I squeaked out as my mom went for it and the fire engulfed everything. I watched in tears as it also got my car. "My car!" I cried out. I looked over to Charley. "You are so buying me a new car." I growled. "Is everybody okay? Nobody's hurt?" my mom asked and just as soon as she said it, the motorbike that Charley was trying to fixed went through the back window. Amy and I screamed at that as it almost tried to chop our heads off. Charley kicked the bike away.

Charley and I switched seats when he wanted to check up on her. "Jesus!" my mom hissed. "Mom, keep driving!" Charley said. "What the hell is going on?" I asked. "This is seriously not okay, Charley. Who the fuck is this guy?" my mom asked. "Mom, I told you, he's a fucking vampire." Charley said. "Enough with the vampires." my mom said. "Let's just calm down and call the police." my mom said as we all get our phones. I tried to call, but there's no signal. "I don't have any service." Charley said. "No bars." I said. "I do. No." Amy backtracked. "I hate the fucking desert. Now, I have a psycho next door." my mom hissed. I looked up and Jerry's truck was coming towards us. "Charley, that's Jerry's truck." I said with wide eyes. Jerry's truck rear ended my mom's car.

"What the fuck?" Amy asked, crying that out. "What is he doing?" my mom asked. "He's coming around the side." I said. "Keep going. Keep going." Charley muttered. Jerry bumped his truck towards our vehicle again. "What does he want?" my mom asked. "Oh, my God." Amy cried out. Jerry stops his truck and he gets out. "Oh, no. What do I do?" my mom asked. "Hit him." Charley answered, simply. Charley kept goading mom into hitting him as mom protests and they did it as Jerry's trucked veered off to the side. "Don't stop." Charley said. "Holy shit!" Amy hissed.

Throughout the next few minutes, Amy and I were checking the back for any sign of Jerry. Throughout that time, Charley and I switched seats, so now I am in the back with Amy and Charley is upfront with our mom. "You see him?" Charley asked us. "No." Amy replied. "No sign." I replied. "Did I kill him?" my mom asked. "Hopefully." Charley replied. Then, I heard metal scraping. I could feel my heart beating fast as my anxiety was rising up. I could also hear the undercarriage thudding. Amy and I looked forward. "Mom." Charley muttered as the car floor was being pounded on.

Jerry was under the fucking car, which was moving, by the way.

Jerry's hand went through the floor. "What the fuck?!" I screamed out. "That's his fucked-up vampire hand. Now you believe me?" Charley asked. "Now is not the time to say "I told you so."." I replied back, snarky. "Shit!" Amy hissed. "Keep driving, mom." Charley said. Jerry's hand went further into the car. "Charley, fucking kick him!" my mom screamed out as Charley started to kick his hand. "Get away from me!" my mom cried out. Then my mom hit the break once the hand was gone. "Where is he?" I asked. "I don't know." Charley said then another car rear ended our vehicle and the airbags went off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I heard someone said and when we turned around, it was a man in his mid-50s. "No!" Stay in the car!" Charley yelled out. "You stop in the middle of the road, you got a taillight out." he continued but as soon as Charley tried to protest, the car was lifted up and that came to my assumption that Jerry was still under the car. As soon as Jerry got out from under the car, the car went back to it's normal position. As Jerry lurked towards the man, he ran to his car. As soon as he went into the car, Jerry broke the window and dragged the man throughout the broken window and I watched in horror as Jerry bit into his neck and as I saw life drain from the man's eyes. Then, Charley got out of the car. "Hey!" he shouted and Jerry stopped draining the life from the man. Amy, my mom, and I are getting out of the car so we could stop Charley from getting murdered.

I heard the inhuman cracks as Jerry dropped the man. I could see that Jerry was wiping the blood off his face and he turned to us, with blood still on his face. "Hey." he said, simply.

We're in deep shit.


	7. Sacrifice

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Guest: There is more**

 **Applejax XD: Sure it was**

* * *

After the events that just happened, my anxiety started to skyrocket. "Please, just take them and go. Amy, take them and go." Charley said as Amy, my mom, and I went to go hide behind the car. "I'll catch you later!" I heard Jerry call back to us.

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

"I repel you with the power of Christ." Charley said. "Do you? That's a mighty big cross you got there, Charley. Question is, do you have faith?" Jerry asked as Amy, Katie, and her mom were still hiding. "Get back!" Charley said as Jerry hissed. "Not the cross, Charley, not the cross." Jerry said as he now has a hold of the cross as well as his neck. When Jerry grasped onto the cross, it starts to go on fire. Jerry simply blows the flames out. With his strength, Jerry throws Charley to the other car and he uses his enhanced speed to come over by him.

"Have you ever got a stake in the chest? I have. It hurts, but they missed the heart. It's right here. Easy measurement." Jerry taunted. Katie spots some stakes that were used for the For Sale signs. Katie quietly grabbed a stake and broke off half of it, so it is easy to hide behind her back. "Katie, what the fuck are you doing?" Amy hissed. "Just trust me." I whispered back.

* * *

 **Katie's POV**

I peered around the corner where my brother was cornered by Jerry. "You shouldn't have been so nosy." Jerry said as he was about to stab him with the cross. "No!" I screamed out, gaining their attention. "Katie." I heard Charley breathe out as I went closer to them. "Don't kill my brother. Just take me instead." I said. Jerry smirked as I could see Charley's eyes water up. "Katie, no. You can't..." Charley was about to say, but I cut him off.

"You are my brother and if being a vampire myself will save you, Amy, and mom, then let it be and take me instead." I said as a tear went down my face. Jerry used his enhanced speed to come over by me. "I have waited for a long time for this." he said as he wiped my stray tear with his bloody thumb. A smear of blood was now on my cheek. "It will be painless. It's a gift." Jerry said as he was kissing my cheek and down to my neck. "Oh, I know. And I'm sorry." I said and as soon as I got him confused, I got the stake out of hiding and stabbed him in the back with it, purposefully missing the heart.

Jerry let out an animalistic scream as more tears streamed down my face. Amy and my mom also got out of hiding and my mom fainted. "Mom." Charley and I gasped out. "Mrs. Brewster." Amy said as we all kneeled down by her. Charley and Amy supported her as I opened up the car door that the man was in and they set her in the back seat. "You know you missed the heart." Charley said. "Yeah, I know." I said. "And you know that he's coming back for you." Amy said. "I know. Just floor it." I said as Charley drove us all the way to the hospital. He was going slow but then he knocked over my mom's car, almost crushing Jerry and now we were off to the hospital.

I was at the hospital and I was just sitting down, going over through what just happened as Amy called her parents and as Charley got interviewed by the cops. I eventually got up to go to the bathroom to wipe off the blood smear that I got on my cheek.

" _Katie. I'm coming for you."_ I heard someone say into my head and I fully know that it is Jerry. "Get out of my head!" I screamed as I smashed the mirror in the bathroom. I have had a lot of blood coming out and I heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Miss, is everything alright?" I heard one of the nurses say. "Y-Y-Yeah. I'm fine." I said and once I knew she was away, I cleaned up my hand and I left the bathroom.

I got to my mom's hospital room and Charley and Amy were putting up crosses. "Help us put these up." he said and I helped him with it. "What's going on?" I asked, putting the crosses up. "We're going to see Peter." he said. "Vincent?" I asked and he nods in confirmation. "We're going to see _the_ Peter Vincent?" Amy asked as we left the hospital room. Charley muttered something that I didn't hear and then a doctor gave us a questioning look. "She's really religious." I lied although I knew that it was to lure Jerry away from her.


	8. He's Gonna Find Me

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Guest: No problem :)**

 **Applejax XD: I'm glad they got away too**

 **Mia: I do find it sad that barely anyone updates anymore. Here is the new chapter!**

* * *

We had made it to Peter Vincent's place and he had poured himself a drink. "I'll tell you what I know. Don't expect me to join your little Scooby gang." Peter said as he was walking towards us. "Look, whatever you got, we'll take it." Charley said as him, Amy, and I sat down. "That insignia you showed me. It's a species that originated in the Mediterranean. They nest in the earth. And they kill slowly. They keep their victims alive for days. Snackers." Peter says as he took a swig of his drink. "And they turn everyone? They change them into…" Charley started but I cut him off. "We got it." I said, speaking for Amy and myself.

"They're tribal by nature. He could be trying to turn them all. Replenish his ranks." Peter continued, spitefully. "Look, how do we kill these guys? This tribe." Amy asked. I have a feeling that it's gonna take more than the three of us. "You three? You don't. It's a strong breed. You're gonna need an army." Peter said, snickering. Then, his phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

" _Mr. Vincent…"_

"Yes."

" _You have a delivery."_

"All right. Send him up."

Then he hung up.

"Ginger, we got a delivery!" Peter exclaimed to his assistant, Ginger. "I'm watching my program. You get it!" Ginger yelled back. "You're TiVo-ing it, you lazy cow! Come on!" Peter yelled back.

Oh, how charming.

Ginger came out. "Douchebag." Ginger hissed, flipping him off and he flips her off as well. Ginger turns to my brother. "Hi doll." she said as she was getting the door. Amy and I look at Charley with raised eyebrows. "EBay. I order things late at night when I've had a few cocktails. So, yeah, some nice stuff." Peter said. "Wait, you get deliveries late at night?" I asked him. "Yeah. No. I don't know." Peter replied back. "Oh, shit. No. You said a guy could come in. That's a…" Charley started but then I heard a voice that made my heart drop down to my stomach. "An invitation, airhead." I heard that familiar voice. I turned around and what I saw made me gasp with a hand over my mouth and tears welling up in my eyes.

Ed was in a delivery guy's uniform...and he's a vampire.

"Hey, Mr. Vincent, package for you." Ed said, throwing the package at Peter. Then the phone rang. "Hold on, guys. Business call." Ed said, picking up the phone.

"Hello."

"Oh yeah."

"No. I'm looking at them right now."

"Yeah. Come on up."

Then he hung up.

"He's actually quite modern. Jerry dispensed with all that "master" stuff. No wonder why he became obsessed with you, Katie." Ed said as I took a shaky breath in. "Look, Ed, if you have a problem, just keep it with me, okay?" Charley said. "Oh, do I have a problem? You let him get to me, like you have been letting him get to your own little sister. You let him turn me into this, just as he is going to do with her." Ed said as he hissed, baring out his fangs. I heard glass break and when I turned around, Peter was holding a crucifix.

"Stay away, demon." Peter growled. "Is that itsy-bitsy little sticky for me?" Ed asked in a baby tone. "It's a crucifix nail. It's lethal to you." Peter said. "Yeah. That's old school. Nice! You're going to have to get pretty close to use that thing, though." Ed growled. Peter uses the remote to open the door to a panic room. He screamed as he was running towards it. "Oh, no you don't." Ed said, chasing after him. With his distraction, Charley, Amy, and I escaped.

Charley, Amy, and I ran down the hallways, but we stopped when we had neared Ginger's body. "Oh, my God." Amy gasped out. "Look, there's more than one way out and there are a million weapons that we could fight with." I said, trying to calm Amy down. "We're going to be alright." Charley said, reassuring his girlfriend. We had gone down another hallway, but we stopped when it was blocked. "Dammit." Charley hissed. "Give it up, Chuck." I heard Ed say. "Come on." I whispered as we hid behind one of the glass cases that were filled with weapons.

"If you hadn't turned out to be such a dick, I might've tricked you out. We could've rocked this evil shit together." Ed said. My heart was slowly breaking. After days of one of my best friends being missing, he was a vampire and killing innocent people all along. "I expected more of a fight from you, Brewster. Girl's made you lazy in the head. Pussy will do that. I could hear you breathing. It's really fucking cool. I can feel you. I can taste you." I was hearing Ed say. Amy, Charley, and I looked at each other as we pushed the glass case down. "Ah, fuck!" Ed exclaimed as the glass case landed on top of him. That's when Charley, Amy, and I made our escape.

"Not so fast, Chuck." Ed said as we turned around. Charley had grabbed a dagger. "We've got some catching up to do, my friend." Ed said. Charley tells Amy and I to go and after a while, I tugged on Amy's arm and we had went down the hallway.

We had went down a hallway and I saw a glass case that had a revolver in it. I used my elbow to smash the glass and Amy picked up the revolver. As she was filling the revolver with bullets, someone had caught my eye. "Amy." I breathed out. Amy turned around to see what I was looking at.

It was Jerry.

"I'm so glad you two are here." Jerry said. Amy cocks the gun and shoots it multiple times, but it had little to no affect on him. Jerry takes one of the bullets out from his shoulder. "Werewolves." he said, advancing towards us. Amy uses the gun to smash the glass and takes the goblet of Holy Water. "Vampires." Amy said as she splashes the water on Jerry. He had made an animalistic sound as Amy and I escaped.

We turned a corner and we found Ed trying to bite Charley. I spotted a mace, so I used it and I smashed Ed's chest with it, getting him off of my brother. "Your sister's got some juice." Ed growled as he stood up. His arm had been cut off and his head was also nearly off of his body. "Charley, he's here. Jerry's here." I warned him. Amy was telling Charley to kill Ed and Charley stabbed Ed with the wooden part of the broken axe through the heart. "It's okay, Charley. It's okay." Ed whispered as he crumbled into ash. A tear went down my face as I saw my best friend perish before my eyes.

"Come on. We found the stairs. We have to go." Amy said as she dragged Charley towards the stairs. We went down the stairs and we found ourselves in some kitchen and when we opened the door that is out of the kitchen, we stumbled upon a club. We were going through the dancing bodies and then Amy stopped him. "Wait. He can't kill us, not in here." Amy said. "Oh, really. Do you think any of these people are gonna notice?" Charley asked. I turned around and I saw Jerry looking at me. "Oh, God." I said as we started to maneuver our way through the club.

I had been separated from Charley and Amy due to the people that are dancing. "Charley! Amy!" I called out, hoping to get their attention. I turned around and Jerry was right by me. He grabbed me by the neck and lifted me over his shoulder. I could hear some of the men in the club cheering for Jerry. "Charley! Charley!" I screamed out. "Katie!" Charley yelled back.

He finally stopped at the bar and his hands were now on my neck. "You know that Charley's gonna come and find me." I breathed out. "I'm counting on it." Jerry said as he moves my hair to the right side of my neck, exposing the right side of my neck. "You see. I just need a taste." he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. He has his sharpened nail go into his finger. "It could be like a dream." he said as he smeared the blood over his mouth and he connects his lips with mine.

I can't hold my attraction for Jerry back anymore.

I kissed back.

"Attagirl." Jerry said, huskily, as he was now kissing down to my neck. I could now feel the fangs scraping against my neck and then he eventually bites my neck.

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

Amy and Charley were trying to find Katie, but then they were stopped by a security guard. "How did you two get in here?" he asked. "Look, you gotta help us. He's dangerous and he is going to kill her." Amy said and the security guard turns around to see Jerry and Katie making out. "Yeah, I don't think so." he said. "Listen, man. He is going to kill her." Charley said as him and Amy tried to advance towards the bar and his heart broke when he saw the life of Katie getting drained out of her and Amy's heart broke for Charley.

She knows how special Katie is to her boyfriend and now she is turning into the vampire by the guy that has been clearly obsessed with her.


	9. Goodbye, Charley

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Mia: Yes, she is finally turning. Let's just see whether or not that Peter or Charley are gonna kill Jerry**

 **Guest: Thanks and you're welcome :)**

 **Applejax XD: It seems so**

* * *

I groaned as I woke up. My vision was very blurry and I woke up in some abandoned room. I knew that it was going to be far away, so I didn't bother banging on the door for help or Jerry would actually kill me. "Katie! Katie!" I heard someone hiss out. It almost sounded like…

Charley!

"Charley." I said. "You alright?" he asked. "Yeah." I replied back. "I'm gonna get you out." he said. "Hurry. He'll be…" I started but I didn't get to finish as I looked down to see that the floor wasn't there anymore. I screamed as I falling down. It was a while before I hit my back against the cold, hard ground.

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

As soon as Charley busted into the room that Katie was being held captive in behind Jerry's closet, he now realized that she wasn't there. As Charley was looking for Katie again, he ran into Peter Vincent.

Why is he here? Charley didn't know. And besides, didn't he bail on him moments ago? "I guess I didn't want to become a man like me either." Peter said after he apologized a few times as he opens up his jacket to reveal ammo and weaponry. "Let's kill something." Peter said.

Charley lead Peter to the room that Katie was held captive in. "Floor trap. Use them all the time." Peter states. "What do you think is down there?" Charley asked. "There's only one way to find out." Peter said.

As Peter and Charley were making their way down, Katie was lying unconscious in Jerry's arms. Jerry connected his lips to her's for a couple of moments and Katie gasped out, being awake. When she saw Jerry, her eyes had contorted into...adoration? They kissed again, even more passionate than the last one. When Jerry heard something from upstairs, he took Katie into a different room within the place that is supposed to be his basement.

Peter had just dropped down to the lower level and Charley followed him suit. They both got up and realize where they are. "Oh, shit. I may not be drunk enough for this." Peter said. They silently creep up into the room that was in the basement. "Help!" both of them heard, faintly. "You know this is a trap, right?" Peter whispered to Charley. "I'm counting on it." he simply replied back as they ventured further in. They come across a door that was partially open. Peter and Charley entered in and all they saw was darkness. Charley has his stake at the ready as Peter didn't know that Jerry was hanging upside down.

Jerry grabbed Peter by the back of the collar of his jacket and used his vampire strength to fling him backwards. "Ah, fuck!" Peter exclaimed as he was thrown out of the dark room. Charley turned around to find Jerry and he dropped the stake when he turned to face him. He shot the crossbow and Jerry had caught the arrow and broke it.

This is when Charley knew that he fucked up.

"She's all yours." Jerry simply said as he shut the door.

* * *

 **Charley's POV:**

I had heard groaning from behind me and when I turned around, I saw Katie starting to get up. When Katie got up, she looked at me with wide eyes. "Katie." I breathed out as we hugged each other. "You know you should've saved me, Charley." Katie said. "There's still time. All right?" I said, trying to reassure her. "He's inside me now." she said and that's when I felt it on my ear.

Fangs.

I was shoved onto the ground and she got on top of me with her hand around my throat. "You should give up Charley. Join us. It'll take the stress and worry away from you. We can finally be together again. As brother and sister." Katie was saying as she was going to full vampire form. As she was looking away, I reached for the stake. As she was now leaning down to bite me, I stabbed her, purposefully missing the heart, and she let out an animalistic screech and got off of me.

I got to the door and I pried it open. I looked back at Katie and she smeared her own blood against her mouth. "You missed." she said with an eerie smirk. "I know." I said as I got out of the room that Katie was in. I ran out and I saw a bunch of vampires on top of Peter. I dropped my crossbow and grabbed the shotgun. I shot the floor above me and a beam of sunlight came in. I shot it again and it hits several of the vampires. I went over by Peter and I could feel the shotgun pulled out of my hands. "How're you feeling?" I asked him. "Fucking great." Peter groaned out. I looked up and I couldn't believe who was changed into a vampire.

It was Mark.

"Mark?" I asked in disbelief. "You're dead now, asshole." Mark hissed. "What were you thinking, Charley? That you were just gonna walk in here with your little crossbow and put to bed 400 years of survival. No, Charley. Not likely." Jerry said as he was walking towards us. "You smell that? That's your fear. It's intoxicating." Jerry continued, leaning away from the sunlight. "It's a very specific scent, Charley." Jerry continued as he finally made over by us and crouched down to me. He put a fingernail into the beam of sunlight and he blew out the fire that was ignited on it.

"Katie's scent, now that was exquisite. It's all gone now, Charley." Jerry said, torturing me, verbally, with what he had done to my sister. We both looked up and saw Katie sauntering her way towards us and giggling, insanely. "She's something, isn't she? I have to thank you for bringing her to me. Well, she makes me feel young again." Jerry continued on. "I'm smoking." Peter said. "Yeah, you're turning." Jerry says, coldly, as he got up and was going near my sister, who was stepping closer to him.

"You can't stay here forever, Charley. The sun's gotta go down, but we can wait." Jerry said as he proceeded to make out, roughly, with my sister. Right in front of me. I could feel the bile rising up to my throat. "That's rough." I heard Peter say as Jerry slits his chest and Katie started attacking the blood that was dripping off of it. After a few moments, Jerry brought her face out of his chest and he kissed her roughly and they were going away from the sunlight.

"You got a light?" I asked, pulling up my ski mask and as Peter lights up a cigarette. "That's your plan?" he asked me in disbelief. "Actually, it's your plan." I countered as I put on the goggles. "Fuck." Peter whispered as he lights me on fire. I lunged over at Jerry, who had been roughly making out with Katie, and I got him off of her. We had tousled around for a few moments until he had used his levitation to break the ceiling above and sunlight came pouring in. I was about to put Jerry in the way of the sunlight until I heard a scream.

"No!"

I looked up and I saw Katie coming towards us, dodging the sunlight with her vamp speed, pulled Jerry from under me and running right back to where they used to be. "We can get away. Leave Clark County. And never look back." she was saying. My heart broke when she said that.

I was going to lose my sister forever.

"Let Charley and Peter kill the rest and we can leave right away." I said and he smirked at that idea. "Katie, this stake...it will…" I started but what she said left me startled. "I love him!" she exclaimed. My eyes widened at her confession.

"I-I love him and the only way he would back off of you guys is if I go with him. Run away and never look back." she said. "W-What about mom? W-What about Amy?" I asked. "Tell mom that I already graduated early and that I am off to go to university. You can only tell Amy the truth, but she cannot tell mom." she said. Tears were now streaming down my face as she choked back a sob. "I'm gonna miss you, Char." she sobbed out as she kissed the top of my head and we hugged for what may be the last time. "Katie. It's time to go." Jerry said.

"Goodbye, Charley." she whispered and in a blink of an eye, she's now gone with Jerry.

 **THE END**


End file.
